Oldtown
Places of Interest 'Swamplands' (Location) Made up mostly of one main room there are tables around a central dance floor. The bar sits opposite of the door, decorated with fishing nets, rods, crawfish traps, and fancy lures. One corner has a slightly raised stage where live bands can be regularly be seen. The dim lighting and decor are reminiscent of a deep south bar by the swamps, with wooden tables, pitchers of beer, and a mostly seafood menu to top it all off. 'Old Town Square '(Location) This open semi-circular intersection was once Innsmouth's Town Square. The pavement is cracked and potholed, and most of the shops to the west, northeast, and east are closed, displaying boarded up, dusty, or whitewashed windows. 'Back in the day', the locals will tell you, this is where the witch-burning happened before Innsmouth completely collapsed. Innsmouth has been through many generations, having been one of the most tenacious settlements during American colonization. Hauntings, murders, trials, hangings, and mobs make the old town square one of the most likely locations in Kingsmouth to be a Dragon's Nest. 'Kingsmouth Jail '(Streetwise 3 Site) Kingsmouth Jail is the only building in this area of town that has been refurbished within the last thirty years. The two-story jail consists of a large office in front, with a high security keypad lock on the sturdy door between it and the cells in the rear. The upper floor has slightly higher security again. With the newly remodeled ground floor, the place is an incredibly dangerous fire trap, but with nothing to burn. Concrete walls and inner retaining cooridors allow incredibly tight lines of sight and narrow approach, making the Kingsmouth Jail likely the most secure location in the city for a haven. ... If only it weren't for all those pesky prisoners. Still, much like a suburban house built on the burial site of ancient indians, the Kingsmouth Jail has seen a lot of pain, madness, and death. Who knows what might stalk the halls after dark? 'Marsh Medical '(Medicine 3 Location) This small brick storefront with dusty windows is home to one of Innsmouth's few doctors. Technically, Dr. Rowley Marsh's medical license lapsed more than a decade ago, but he's certainly better than nothing at all. Medical tools on hand may not have seen use in the last ten or fifteen years, but everything is here from basic prescriptions and the 'doctor's stash' to an old black doctor's bag which has seen ten thousand housecalls in the earlier half of the century. 'St. John's Church '(Location) Like the old Methodist Church down the street, this is a fine example of late Georgian architecture. This old Catholic church, with its tall, tapering steeple and arched, stained glass windows (mostly broken, unfortunately) is still an impressive, foreboding structure. Its interior is empty of all but bats, rats, and their evil-smelling excrement. 'First Maritime Bank, Innsmouth '(Location) This dirty brick building was the site of the East India Marine Merchants Bank until Kingsmouth was formed. The place has very little working capital, and thus the bank deals almost exclusively with electronic funds, keeping cash transactions to a minimum. New accounts are rarely accepted. 'The Innsmouth Marine Merchants Museum '(Academics/Occult 3 Site) This small museum consists of only two crowded, ill-lit rooms, packed with rows of dusty shelves and tables displaying such objects as hand-painted China plates; sketches of islands, flora and fauna, and native peoples; ship models of famous Innsmouth vessels such as the Sumatra Queen ''and the ''Malay Bride; maps and nautical charts showing trade routes and island topographies; exotic animals inexpertly stuffed and mounted; native jewelry and clothing, mostly Oriental silks and jade; weird musical instruments such as tasseled drums and ornately carved nose-flutes; a shrunken human head with its hair falling out; numerous native fetishes and Oriental miniatures; and hundreds of other items. A few are identified with faded, handwritten cards listing the object's origin and the name of the donor. 'Innsmouth Assembly Hall '(Expression 2 Site) This building is an amazing amalgamation of different architectural styles. The central building consists of the old, wooden meeting hall built in the late 1600s. Numerous additions have been made, including two-storied wooden wings on the north and east, circa 1750 and 1800. These wings contain offices for town officials and file rooms for public records. The normal hours for the Assembly Hall are 9am to 5pm, Monday through Friday, but unscheduled closings are frustratingly frequent. While the assembly hall is more than adequate for presentations and events, most people do enough work and bring enough materials to do better than what the hall has to offer. 'The Old Innsmouth Courier '(Location) A single story building with a roomy cellar, there are doors on the north and south, with windows all around. This office has been closed since the city of Kingsmouth incorporated, and the Kingsmouth Examiner made the Innsmouth Courier redundant. The place now stands empty, most of its windows and both doorways boarded up. It did not go quietly, and traces of the angry fires set by employees made redundant are still evident. 'New Church Green '(Location) Here the cobblestone streets wind round an overgrown, circular green containing a streetlight, uneven brick sidewalks, and two rotted benches on the verge of collapse. From the green a narrow, iron-railed highway bridge crosses the Miskatonic. 'The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn '(Occult and Science 5 Site) This large hall has a long history, forging forward into the modern age like a tank plowing through enemy soldiers. The Temple of the Golden Dawn once existed hand in hand with the old Masonic Order in this part of the city, but not even the witch trials and religious intolerance could conquer the well-placed and influential gentlemen who ascribed to the Order. Instead, this bastion of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn is the US capital for the institution, and the second largest chapter in the world, after the remaining one in Essex. During the early 1920s the schisming of the order came to an end with the Osiris-Dagon temple in Innsmouth putting down the metaphorical and metaphysical boot. In order for Kingsmouth to be formed, dispensation had to be made guaranteeing the Osiris-Dagon temple to retain the armed 'guardians', now simply labeled 'security', that they had maintained since attempts to destroy the order in the past created a niche in the second order (The Ruby Rose and Golden Cross) for knights. Both men and women are now admitted to the order, but they run things like a corporation, with the one acre estate and wrought iron fences patrolled and maintained by ordered members. By long standing agreement, the Kindred do not interfere with the Order or its members, and any contact with those who wear the emblem or are known to be directly related to members is forbidden, and enforced by the Ordo Dracul. On the premesis of the highly modern building, mixing light colored wood, bright steel, tempered glass, and even pillars of living wood and stone, are a library fit to give the heirophant of the Circle envious fits, a lab to shame Boston University, and a vault no non-member has ever seen. The Order takes an extremely dim view of the sensationalism of Lovecraft's fiction, and as an 'alternative religious institution' of significant political and economic sway, they comprise the significant 'anti-lovecraftian faction' of city politics. 'Innsmouth Congregational Church '(Location) This massive stone building is of later construction than most of the structures in town. The church is of clumsy Gothic Revival design, and its two-story tower has broken clocks. The church's many basement windows are kept shuttered, but the cracked bell is rung every hour between sunrise and sunset. This ugly, crumbling gray edifice is referred to by some as "St. Toad's" - but only in whispers. When tourists think 'Innsmouth' what they think is the fish-people ruled dark backwoods town where visitors go missing, sacrificed to dark things in the deep, while slimy fishmen use the women for breeding their unholy offspring. When tourists think 'Innsmouth', what they think of is this church. St. Toad's is run by several clergymen, who's inbreeding shows clearly in crossed or bug eyes, clammy hands, and a sour, moldy smell. The few who attend ICC tend to be of the same ilk, washed out, grey, sallow folk, who are so insular they may all be related. Most children who come tend to go straight back to their tight-laced homeschooling. Beneath the church are the catacombs dating back to the original settlement of the river community, including the sandstone basement and emergency well, for use when the town was hit by tornado, hurricane, or savages. In the soft sandstone is carved thousands of symbols, including names and dates, fragments of bible verse, and other, far less easily interpreted markings. 'Christchurch Cemetery '(Stealth 3 Location) This crowded graveyard, consecrated in the 1640s, is the oldest in Innsmouth. In the older sections the stone markers are illegible, many fallen over or worn away. The place is overgrown, crowded with markers of different shapes and designs, all canted at crazy angles; opulent tombs and grave markers, broken-winged angels standing watch over the marble-columned crypts, and tall stelae. There are no plots left vacant, but some of Innsmouth's more prominent families still inter their dead in family crypts. Once a month a city-employed maintenance crew comes through and cuts through paths and trims around the fences, but the animals only ever vanish for an hour or so. At night the cemetary is practically loud with wildlife. Nightbirds scratching, racoons scampering, squirrels chittering, deer straying over the broken rear fence to graze. In a time when how you kept your dead was a status symbol, the Christchurch Cemetary is thick with old mausoleums and tombs, crypts that spiral down a floor or more, and heavy slabs that can be propped and moved by strong or enterprising vandals. Category:Oldtown Category:Innsmouth Category:Locations Category:North Innsmouth Category:Stealth sites Category:Occult sites Category:Expression sites Category:Academics sites Category:Medicine sites Category:Streetwise sites